They Meet Again
by delupaper
Summary: Yifan si pecundang ingin menikahi Park Chanyeol! [exo; krisyeol]


**They Meet Again!**

Pandangan Chanyeol mengenai Yifan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Teman Sekolah Dasar Chanyeol yang jangkung itu kini terlihat benar-benar berbeda di Sekolah Menengah. Tubuh jangkungnya sudah tidak lagi menjadi bahan olokan, aksen bahasa Koreanya yang aneh tidak lagi ditertawakan. Malah Yifan jadi dikagumi oleh orang-orang setelah diketahui bahwa ia tidak berasal dari Korea. Cara berbicaranya yang aneh jadi sebuah pesona. Aneh.

Setelah dua minggu Chanyeol absen dari sekolah, ia tertinggal banyak hal. Bukan hanya pelajarannya saja, tetapi hal-hal yang sedang hangat untuk dibicarakan pun tertinggal. Seperti kedatangan si murid baru berparas tampan dari kelas 3-4, Wu Yifan. Selama Chanyeol hadir kembali ke sekolah, ia belum mengetahui kepindahan Yifan ke sekolahnya untuk beberapa hari.

Akhirnya pada saat ini, ketika Chanyeol melihat figur Yifan di kafetaria sedang menyantap makan siang bersama teman-temannya, Chanyeol pun sadar mengapa atmosfer di sekolahnya terasa berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya seperti seseorang sedang menebarkan bunga di mana-mana.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Yifan!"

Chanyeol tersentak sedikit mendengar pekikan teman di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, pada Baekhyun, kemudian melirik ke arah di mana Yifan berada. Sepertinya pekikan Baekhyun cukup kencang hingga membuat kedua mata Yifan kini tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kau memalukanku." Desis Chanyeol, ia kemudian menyikut Baekhyun di perut. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala sedikit ketika pandangannya bertemu mata Yifan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Eh?!" kini giliran Chanyeol yang memekik histeris dan menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Chanyeol berdehem, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan dagu agak diangkat. "Tidak, kenapa aku menyukainya?"

"Karena matamu ini," Baekhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kedua mata Chanyeol yang besar, "terlihat jelas sedang terlena, _you know_."

"Cih, itu perasaanmu saja."

" _Yeah, right_. Aku baru ingat kau 'kan Park Chanyeol, si manusia yang tidak punya perasaan." Tawa Baekhyun di akhir kalimat itu seperti dibisukan. Chanyeol merasa sesuatu yang sangat keras baru saja menampar dirinya.

Sesungguhnya dikatai tidak berperasaan, atau berhati dingin, atau tidak memiliki hati nurani adalah panggilan buruk yang sudah biasa didengar oleh Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol ini dikenal oleh siapa pun sebagai orang yang sangat tidak ramah, sangat _tidak manusiawi_. Selama Chanyeol hidup, jumlah teman yang dimiliki dapat dihitung jari. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Ini karena Chanyeol malas bersikap baik pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Menurutnya, bersikap baik pada sesama yang belum dikenal hanyalah sebuah formalitas.

Dan kali ini, rasanya panggilan negatif itu membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Ia jadi teringatkan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Yifan.

 _Seseorang yang tak berperasaan._

.

"Ugh, kenapa harus sekolahku ..." gumam Chanyeol pada bantal besar yang kini sedang dipeluknya erat. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, tidak ada sekolah, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk dirinya berpapasan dengan Yifan.

Chanyeol yang tadinya merasa bosan diam di rumah terus karena sakit, kini ia hanya berharap lagi agar dapat diam di rumah sampai lulus sekolah.

Ingatannya terus saja berputar pada momen yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Pada masa di mana dirinya masih berada di sekolah dasar, Chanyeol ingat bahkan pada saat itu ia merupakan seorang anak yang dingin dan pendiam. Tipikal anak yang tidak ingin memiliki interaksi dengan siapa pun. Di umur sepuluh tahunnya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki seorang teman pun. Meski Chanyeol sendiri tanpa teman, tetapi orang-orang tetap tidak berani mengganggunya, karena Chanyeol memiliki raut wajah dingin yang mengerikan untuk ukuran anak kecil seumurnya.

Chanyeol ingat betul di hari itu, hari di mana yang biasanya sepi itu jadi berbeda. Seorang siswa bernama Yifan yang merupakan seorang pecundang kelas tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya. Yifan di sekolah dasar bernasib seperti Chanyeol, tak memiliki teman dan tidak ada yang berani mendekati. Hanya bedanya, Yifan itu anak yang benar-benar tidak diinginkan di kelas. Penampilan fisiknya yang terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk umurnya selalu diolok-olok, dan Yifan anehnya tidak pernah melawan atau menyangkal sekali pun. Dan ada saja tingkah bodoh Yifan yang membuat imej buruknya semakin buruk.

Yifan berumur sepuluh tahun mengaku pada Chanyeol bahwa ia mengagumi Chanyeol dan ingin menikahinya. Pengakuan polos yang dibuat begitu terbuka serta terang-terangan ini membuat gempar satu kelas.

 _'_ _Yifan si pecundang ingin menikahi Park Chanyeol!'_

Satu kalimat yang mewakili olokan teman-teman sekelas mereka itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol murka. Chanyeol kecil membawa Yifan ke tepi selokan dekat sekolah dan mendorongnya ke sana setelah sebelumnya meneriaki Yifan cacian yang mengerikan disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Sejak saat itu, citra pribadi dingin terus melekat pada Park Chanyeol hingga hari ini. Ia dikenal sebagai _seseorang yang tak berperasaan_.

.

"Apa kaupercaya? Kyungsoo berkata kalau ia berada di satu kelompok yang sama dengan Yifan. Cih, dia pasti mengarang untuk membuat orang iri." Baekhyun mencuci jemari pianisnya dengan teliti. Ia pernah berkata bahwa jemari tangannya bagaikan nyawanya. "Kudengar Kyungsoo itu satu kelompok dengan Junmyeon, dan kautahu betul bagaimana membosankannya Junmyeon."

"Hmm."

"Chanyeol-ah, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau dari sekolah yang sama dengan Yifan?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin pun membeku, ia kemudian mencuci tangannya untuk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Eh? _I did_?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uh ..., mungkin kau salah dengar."

"Duh, aku benar-benar ingat kalau kau mengatakannya di kelas!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi histeris. Untung saja mereka kini berada di toilet. "Lagi pula kenapa kau seperti menghindari obrolan mengenai Yifan? Memangnya kau benar-benar menyukainya sampai tidak ingin ketahuan olehku?"

" _For God's sake_!" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun, ia kemudian berdecak kesal karena dituduh yang aneh-aneh. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukainya! Kami tidak pernah saling mengenal, _okay_?"

Tepat di akhir kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan berakhir, salah satu pintu toilet di sana terbuka, menampilkan figur tubuh jangkung Yifan. Obrolan di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir begitu saja, mengambang.

Baekhyun merutuki kecerobohan dirinya sendiri, ia memejam matanya erat-erat. Tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Chanyeol ataupun Yifan. ' _Ini sangat memalukan!_ ' pikir Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Dengan perasaan takut perlahan kedua matanya dibuka, Baekhyun kemudian dihadapkan pada penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan ketakutan. _Aneh_. Karena Chanyeol biasanya tidak takut pada siapa pun.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" Desis Baekhyun pelan untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang kini malah tertuju pada Yifan. Chanyeol diam saja ketika ditatapi oleh Yifan dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. "Jangan diam saja!" Baekhyun berbisik meski Yifan masih dapat mendengarnya karena kini yang ada di toilet hanya ada mereka bertiga. Baekhyun pun kemudian mengambil aksi, ia menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat setelah menyapa Yifan dengan suara yang kecil karena merasa malu. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol diseret oleh Baekhyun keluar dari toilet, aksi itu terhentikan begitu saja oleh sebuah suara.

"Jangan pergi dulu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun baru mendengar lagi bagaimana Yifan bersuara. Pubertas bukan saja membuat Yifan terlihat sangat tampan, tetapi juga terdengar _sexy_.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih diam di tempat, namun karena merasa gugup, Chanyeol kemudian yang berinisiatif membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat.

" _Just go_." Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil memelototi, khas Chanyeol bila ia sedang merasa kesal.

"Aku pikir kau mengenalku." Ucapan Yifan kembali membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpaku di tempat. Atmosfer canggung nan menegangkan membuat terasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun perlahan menjauh dari Chanyeol untuk keluar dari tempat karena merasa bahwa Chanyeol sepertinya memang memiliki sesuatu dengan Yifan. Syukurnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kepergian Baekhyun. Anak lelaki kini telah berada di luar toilet itu menghembuskan napas lega, ia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya sambil menyeka keringat yang ternyata membasahi keningnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun: Oh My God, kalian harus mengetahui ini!_

Jari Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya menari di atas ponsel, berbagi kisah mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini pada Chanyeol dan Yifan di _chatting group_ milik dirinya, Chanyeol, dan teman dekat lainnya. Saat ini Baekhyun tidak peduli bila Chanyeol akan marah padanya setelah ia menyebarkan hal ini pada teman-temannya.

 _Zhang Yixing: Sepenting apa?_

 _Kim Jongdae: Apa yang harus kuketahui?_

 _Do Kyungsoo: ?_

 _[Byun Baekhyun deleted Park Chanyeol from the group]_

 _Oh Sehun: Hyung?!_

 _Kim Jongdae: whta th fcuk_

 _Byun Baekhyun: Yeolie itu ternyata mantan kekasih Yifan!_

.

Chanyeol mundur satu langkah. Rumput yang dipijaknya membuat suara yang menenangkan. Yifan pun diam di tempat ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak ingin didekati.

Pukul dua siang, tidak banyak yang berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah pada jam seperti ini. Hanya beberapa pemain _rugby_ dan bola basket yang masih betah bermain-main di lapangan mengenakan seragam yang sudah lusuh penuh peluh.

"K-kalau kauingin balas dendam silakan saja," kata Chanyeol yang memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tangguh di hadapan Yifan. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan jarak beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak takut padamu, asal kautahu saja aku ini mantan atlet—aaaa!"

Terdengar Yifan tertawa setelah ia berhasil menakuti Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Raut wajah ketus Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi ketakutan itu terlihat lucu, cukup untuk membuat Yifan tertawa puas.

"Kau tidak berubah, Park Chanyeol." Kata Yifan sambil masih memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang memejam mata kuat-kuat. Kedua tangan Chanyeol dibuat seperti tameng untuk menghindari pukulan Yifan.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya setelah dirasa pukulan tak kunjung datang, tangannya pun diturunkan. Ia mengintip Yifan di sampingnya, kemudian membuat raut wajah cemberut karena si murid baru itu kini sedang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Tarik kata-kataku," Yifan menahan senyumnya, "kau benar-benar berubah. Chanyeol yang dingin kini jadi seorang penakut."

Tadinya Chanyeol hendak membalas ucapan Yifan, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena merasa tidak perlu energinya dibuang percuma hanya untuk berdebat dengan Yifan. Jadi Chanyeol hanya membalas, "Terserah."

"Kau sekarang memiliki teman." Yifan diam sejenak ketika Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon apa pun. " _But you were so lonely back then_ , _weren't you?_ "

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku." Yifan berucap sangat santai hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal.

Dengan kedua mata memerah yang berlinang air, Chanyeol pun meledakkan emosinya, "Sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu?! Kau hanya ... hanya mencari perhatian a-agar orang orang mengenalmu!" serunya berapi-api, ia meneriakkan kalimat-kalimatnya. "Aku hanya dijadikan media olehmu, agar kau dapat dikenal orang-orang dan mendapatkan teman, _am I right_?!"

Yifan tidak segera menjawab Chanyeol, ia diam, menatapnya begitu lembut. Suara burung-burung dan dedaunan yang tersapu angin membuat secara perlahan deru napas Chanyeol yang memburu jadi tenang.

"Tahu dari mana?"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun jawaban yang ingin dikeluarkannya tidak kunjung terucap. Ia pun membisu. Chanyeol tidak tahu jawabannya, tidak tahu siapa yang memberikan ide negatif mengenai Yifan seperti itu.

"Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu." Yifan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, ia meraih kedua pundak Chanyeol untuk diremas pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

" _But you did it, anyway_." Chanyeol menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yifan dari bahunya, ia kemudian berbalik untuk memunggungi Yifan. Chanyeol jadi teringatkan masa-masa di mana ia harus menghadapi teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai berani mengoloknya setelah insiden 'Yifan menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol'. Olokan yang sebenarnya bukan seberapa, hanya ucapan-ucapan seperti _"Oh Tuhan, Park Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan, apa dia seperti itu pada keluarganya?"_ atau juga, _"Dia pasti benar-benar tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh ayah atau ibunya!"_ dan lain-lain.

"Chanyeol," Yifan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Pandangannya menelusur ke tengkuk leher Chanyeol, di mana terdapat bekas luka sayatan yang terlihat cukup panjang. Luka yang akan selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa orang tuanya tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya di bumi ini.

"Kenapa kau ... hanya diam waktu itu?" nada ucapannya terdengar bergetar. "Kalau kautahu aku tidak memiliki teman dan sendirian, kenapa kau tidak datang padaku lagi untuk membelaku—memberitahu anak-anak yang menjijikan itu kalau mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan orang tuaku!"

"Maaf ... aku tidak bermaksud."

" _You know_ , bila aku harus memilih antara aku yang hidup sendirian dengan aku yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sepertimu ..." Chanyeol membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, ia menghadap Yifan, memandangi wajah tampan itu intens. Kedua mata Chanyeol digenangi air. "Aku lebih memilih hidup sendirian, seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Melihat Chanyeol yang geram membuat Yifan menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Ia tidak suka bila Chanyeol terlihat lemah seperti ini. Yifan tidak mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan begini, karena ia pikir seharusnya yang merasa gusar adalah dirinya. Yifan sudah dipermalukan di hadapan teman-teman satu sekolah dasarnya oleh Chanyeol. Sebuah penolakan cinta pertama yang tragis, bukankah seharusnya Yifan yang berteriak histeris saat ini?

"Apa kautahu betapa anehnya dirimu?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, semakin merasa kesal pada Yifan karena yang Yifan katakan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perdebatan mereka. "Apa itu saja komentarmu mengenai semuanya?" bibir Chanyeol bergetar, ia benar-benar ingin meledakan emosinya. "K-kau menyebalkan!"

"Park Chanyeol!" Yifan meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggam, mencegahnya pergi. "Kau juga menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bagian masa lalu yang buruk, aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan kau tidak pernah peduli."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol sedikit melembut, ia biarkan tangannya masih digenggam oleh Yifan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa masalahmu denganku, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Yifan—"

"Dan kali ini kau jangan anggap aku menggunakanmu sebagai media agar dikenal oleh orang-orang." Yifan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, ia berjalan mendekat satu langkah, pangkal hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Yifan mendekap tubuh Chanyeol, tidak erat, namun cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa hangat. "Kudengar kau bersekolah di sini, jadi aku melakukan mutasi."

Yifan diam saja, menunggu respon dari Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang. Keheningan ini mereka nikmati.

"Ini mungkin terdengar aneh," Yifan berdehem, "tapi aku masih menyukaimu, meski aku hanya memiliki sedikit memori tentangmu. Tapi aku masih memikirkanmu, seperti apa yang sedang kaulakukan, klub apa yang kauminati, dan apa kau masih sering bermain _video games_ ,"

Ucapan Yifan terhenti sampai itu karena Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap Yifan. "Kau terdengar benar-benar serius, ini aneh."

Yifan tertawa pada komentar itu. Apakah Chanyeol baru menyadari itu semua setelah Yifan coba terangkan perasaannya sedari mereka bertemu? Kenaifan Chanyeol membuat daya tarik tersendiri bagi Yifan. Apa lagi raut wajahnya yang memperlihatkan kepolosannya. Jadi Park Chanyeol yang dikenal dingin ini ternyata memiliki sisi lainnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan kau harus jadi kekasihku."

"Eh?!"

"Hanya aku yang berani menyatakan perasaanku, benar? Jadi aku ini kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, alisnya hampir bertaut bila ia sedang berpikir. "Kalau begitu temanmu juga jadi kekasihku."

"Temanku? Kenapa dia jadi kekasihmu?"

"Karena kau bilang kalau yang berani menyatakan perasaan keterterikannya padaku akan jadi kekasihku—"

" _Wait—what?!_ Temanku yang mana? Dia mengatakan ketertarikannya padamu?!"

"Uh-huh, temanmu yang ada di klub _rugby_ itu bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku dan ingin jadi kekasihku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya."

" _What_ ," Yifan menjilat bibir keringnya, belum jadi kekasih tapi ia sudah merasa cemburu. Yifan jadi terpikirkan satu-satunya temannya yang berada di klub _rugby_. Kim Jongin ... pantas saja Jongin sering bicara padanya mengenai, _"Jauhi anak bernama Park Chanyeol, dia itu aneh!"_. Jongin juga sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya di toko _video games_.

"Kupikir ada baiknya kau terus sendirian, jangan dekati siapa pun."

"Kalau menurutmu aku ini aneh, kau ini justru lebih aneh dariku."

"Aku aneh, tapi kau juga menyukaiku."

Pipi Chanyeol memerah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Entah mengapa pikirannya jadi membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bila benar-benar menjadi kekasih Yifan. " _W-what_?! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu!"

" _Yeah_? Harus kuberitahu berapa kali aku mendapatimu sedang menatapku?"

"Hey! Itu hanya kebetulan." Tetapi senyum penuh arti Yifan membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya. Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yifan sambil berkata, " _Fine_ , kau sekarang terlihat tampan. Dan aku sedikit menyukaimu. Se-di-kit, _okay_?!"

Yifan hanya tersenyum simpul pada cara bagaimana Chanyeol membalas pengakuan rasa sukanya. Ia kembali menarik Chanyeol ke pelukannya, menghirup helaian rambut beraroma coklat itu. " _Okay_." Mereka diam sejenak, namun kemudian Yifan melanjutkan, "dan kau jangan menyukai orang lain. Jauhi Jongin sama seperti kau selalu menjauhi orang-orang."

"Oooh, Jongin ...," Chanyeol kemudian bergumam sangat pelan meski masih dapat didengar oleh Yifan, "jadi yang orang tuanya datang kemarin meminta untuk melakukan perjodohan itu orang tuanya ...?"

Mata Yifan terbelalak mendengar gumaman tersebut. Setelah hampir setengah mati ia menguraskan usahanya demi bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol, sepertinya usaha yang hampir setengah mati itu tidak berhenti sampai di sini.

.

fin


End file.
